<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noël en sexytude by Flibulle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137060">Noël en sexytude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle'>Flibulle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La meute est famille [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, kind of foot jobs I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se perd un peu dans ses doux souvenirs alors qu’il flâne avec Stiles après avoir fait des courses, mais il renoue bien vite avec le présent lorsqu’ils rentrent chez eux !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La meute est famille [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2244354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noël en sexytude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, j’espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous retrouve donc pour un deuxième OS, encore un défi du sterek’s pack ! Cette fois-ci la consigne était simple, il fallait écrire un OS de Noël d’au moins mille mots. Mon plan initial était de faire porter un serre-tête de renne à Derek, j’espère que vous constaterez encore une fois la magnifique réussite de mes plans. Par ailleurs, j’ai encore écrit à 3h du matin, désolée, mais je trouve ça plus intéressant que la fois d’avant donc c’est pas si mal ! Enfin, j’espère que ça va vous plaire.<br/>Je tiens à dire aussi que cette fic a complètement échappé à mon contrôle. Amusez-vous bien !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des rires. De la joie. La chaleur induite par l’achat des cadeaux. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas ressenti ça. Que personne ne lui a apporté ça dans sa vie. Mais maintenant il y a Stiles, et son père, et la meute. La meute, Derek sourit à cette pensée. Ce nom. C’est Stiles qui l’a trouvé, parce qu’ils sont soudés, proches les uns des autres, qu’ils font des câlins de groupe et des câlins plus petits sans qu’il n’y ait aucune ambiguïté, comme les loups. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux a besoin d’aide, les autres rappliquent aussitôt. Derek aime bien ça, cette ambiance de meute, de famille, comme la sienne avant. Derek a mis du temps avant d’accepter ça, cette chaleur humaine, cette nouvelle famille. Il a mis du temps à comprendre qu’ils ne lui en voudraient pas, qu’il ne les remplaçait mais qu’il faisait une addition. Que cette nouvelle famille s’additionne à celle qui vit pour toujours dans son cœur.<br/>
Il sent la main chaude de Stiles dans la sienne. Ils déambulent dans la galerie marchande au milieu des décorations de Noël. Il est bientôt 18h, ils ont fini leurs achats et flânent en profitant d’être ensemble, tous les deux, au calme en quelque sorte. Pas que le centre commercial soit exempt de bruit ou de foule, c’est juste que pour une fois, personne ne fait attention à eux, ils peuvent juste être ensemble sans que personne ne s’en soucie. Leur famille est tout à fait au courant et bienveillante à l’égard de leur relation, là n’est pas la question. Disons juste qu’il se fait beaucoup taquiner lorsqu’il est avec Stiles, parce qu’il devient tout-mou-chamallow à son contact. Derek Hale prétendument tout de taciturnité et de grognements se transforme en douceur et sucrerie lorsqu’il est près de son amant.<br/>
Amant. Du latin amans, amantis, participe présent du verbe aimer amo, celui qui aime1. Au fil des siècles, celui qui aime et qui est aimé en retour. C’est lui, c’est eux.<br/>
Stiles a dû le lui expliquer quand il a vu Derek blêmir à l’idée qu’ils puissent être « amants ». Pour Derek, et pour la plupart des gens, l’amant c’est celui qui aide à tromper, celui qui est caché. Mais bien évidemment Stiles ne pense pas comme tout le monde : lorsqu’il parle d’amant, il pense aux amants de la littérature. Derek aime bien cette idée. Les amants de la littérature sont connus, et Derek veut que le monde entier sache qu’il aime Stiles et qu’il est aimé de Stiles en retour.<br/>
Derek sourit. Il tire doucement la main de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui avant de la lâcher et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il en profite pour embrasser sa tempe, maintenant à sa portée, et pose brièvement sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de Stiles. Lorsqu’il relève sa tête, Stiles tourne la sienne vers lui et lui sourit. « Tu veux rentrer ? On a tout ce qu’il nous faut et on a un peu de temps avant d’attaquer les préparatifs. On pourrait... faire autre chose que traîner ici, en attendant ? » Son visage est tendre et espiègle. Derek sait exactement à quoi il pense. Il s’arrête de marcher et sourit à Stiles. Il frotte son nez contre le sien et l’embrasse d’une manière tendrement chaleureuse et un peu humide, en ouvrant la bouche et léchant la lèvre de Stiles. Peu importe qu’ils soient au centre commercial. De toute façon personne ne fait attention à eux durant ces quelques petites secondes, les gens se contentent simplement de les éviter. Derek finit par répondre à Stiles : « Oui, on peut faire ça oui. » </p>
<p>***<br/>
Lorsqu’ils rentrent à la maison, ils déposent la nourriture dans la cuisine, laissant sur la table de la cuisine ce qui ne va pas au frais et rangeant le reste au frigo. Tout ce qu’ils ont acheté servira plus tard dans la soirée à la confection du repas de Noël. Leur famille n’arrivera que vers 22h et chacun apporte quelque chose alors ils n’ont pas grand-chose à faire, d’autant plus qu’une partie a déjà été faite hier. Ils montent dans leur chambre.<br/>
Stiles prend les mains de Derek et le tire lentement vers lui tandis qu’il recule vers le lit, paresseusement. Il lâche les mains de Derek et se laisse tomber sur le lit, regardant son amoureux d’un air tendrement aguicheur. Derek ne bouge pas. Il observe Stiles s’installer sur le lit, remontant vers la tête de lit et les oreillers sans aller tout à fait au bout. Il le regarde et fait avec ses yeux tout ce qu’il lui fera plus tard. Il remonte son t-shirt doucement avec sa main alors qu’il respire la ligne de poils sur son ventre, comme toujours. Il la lèche du plat de la langue et il la tire un peu avec ses dents parce qu’il sait que ça fait bander Stiles. Il mord ses tétons doucement, savoureusement parce qu’il adore que Stiles se tortille en dessous de lui. Puis il rencontre le regard de Stiles, écarquillé, parce qu’il sait à quoi il pense, il sait que Derek pense à toutes ces choses qu’il va lui faire et Stiles est d’accord avec ça. Il aime tellement ces moments de tendresse et de désir pendant lesquels ils se regardent, se font l’amour des yeux et font grimper la tension. Stiles sait qu’il mouille, que sa queue suinte, et il a furieusement envie de se toucher, juste un peu, juste une caresse lente par-dessus son jean, pour provoquer Derek, mais il sait attendre. Pas maintenant, pas encore, attendre juste encore un peu. Derek continue de lui faire l’amour des yeux. Stiles peut presque le voir en train de sucer sa queue alors que ses mains s’égarent presque distraitement sous son t-shirt. Derek a envie de se toucher aussi mais il résiste, il prend son temps. Il opère le dernier pas qui le sépare encore du lit et touche le bout des orteils de Stiles. Il caresse son pied de toute sa main, le masse presque et descend vers la cheville pour lui enlever sa chaussette. Il fait pareil avec l’autre pied. Il recommence son manège sur la peau douce cette fois, tire doucement les poils plus fins du bas de la jambe de Stiles, sur sa cheville, puis il attrape son pied pour le poser à plat sur sa propre cuisse. Il le garde là un instant et le caresse du plat de la main, caresse sa cheville avant de le faire remonter sur le haut de sa cuisse puis son pénis, encore dans son jean. Il le pose là, bien à plat, la courbe du pied sur son renflement et il regarde les orteils de Stiles se recroqueviller, sa jambe se tendre alors que Stiles fait un mouvement du bassin avorté, contre du vide. Son pied s’imbrique si merveilleusement bien contre la queue de Derek, il aime la sentir le long de sa voute. Palpitante. Chaude. Dure.<br/>
Stiles est en appuis sur ses coudes lorsque Derek remonte son regard jusqu’à ses yeux, longeant lentement son corps. Il s’ancre dans son regard quelques secondes avant de commencer à caresser sa bite avec son pied, lentement. Il la caresse du creux du pied de Stiles dans toute sa longueur comprimée, de haut en bas, avant de modifier son angle pour que les orteils de Stiles, depuis leur plis jusqu’à leur pulpe, caresse sa queue. Sa prise est ferme sur le pied de Stiles, pour appliquer suffisamment de pression pour que ce soit bon pour lui, pour sa bite. Stiles crève d’envie de se toucher. Il tend l’autre jambe pour caresser la cuisse de Derek du bout du pied, pour résister. Derek lui sourit d’une tendresse infinie, le visage brumeux et les pommettes rosies par le désir et l’excitation. Il appuie fermement d’une main le pied de Stiles contre sa bite pour mieux s’y frotter tandis que de l’autre il caresse son mollet et son tibias. Sa caresse est brève parce qu’il saisit bientôt l’autre jambe de Stiles pour coller son pied sur son aine et son pubis et ainsi presser sa queue entre les deux pieds, fortement parce que la friction n’est pas assez forte. Stiles accompagne le mouvement. Ses jambes son pliées et écartées en même temps si bien qu’elles tendent son jean et qu’il ne peut pas se masturber comme il veut, alors après avoir enfoui sa main dans ses vêtements pour caresser sa queue quand même - rien qu’une fois, juste une fois par pitié -  et constater physiquement qu’il est gêné par son jean, il le déboutonne d’une main et le baisse, caleçon compris, jusqu’en dessous ses fesses. Bien-sûr il se tortille un peu pour ça mais Derek est ravi de maintenir ses pieds un peu plus fort contre sa queue. Il se frotte contre eux répétitivement, il halète un peu la bouche entre-ouverte et ferme les yeux sous le plaisir. Il les rouvre lorsqu’il entend Stiles gémir en se saisissant de sa bite. Il la serre un peu plus que d’habitude pour s’empêcher d’aller trop vite, pour garder le contrôle sur sa lenteur.<br/>
Maintenant qu’elle est dévoilée, Derek ne la quitte plus des yeux. Il observe le prépuce avaler et recracher la grosse tête rose et luisante de pré-sperme, il observe Stiles la masser en gardant sa main juste au sommet, emprisonnant son gland dans sa poigne et jouant sur la pression. Il arrête de bouger, de frotter sa queue contre les pieds de Stiles. Il les lâche même et déboutonne son jean avant d’enlever son t-shirt. Stiles le regarde les yeux écarquillés, un instant dans l’expectative avant de se mettre en mouvement et de finir d’enlever son jean. Il écarte ses jambes comme Derek s’avance entre elles en les caressant. Il fait passer ses mains à l’intérieur de ses cuisses et pousse sur l’aine de Stiles pour lui dire de remonter plus haut sur le lit. Stiles remonte et Derek peut ramper un peu entre ses jambes, les embrasser, mordiller la peau douce du pli de son genou, glisser sa langue dans son creux avant de poursuivre en pliant la jambe de Stiles pour la redresser, pied à plat sur le lit, et d’embrasser et mordiller le derrière sa cuisse, jusqu’à sa fesse. Il lèche un peu le trou de Stiles en branlant sa bite en même temps mais son intérêt n’est pas là. Il poursuit son chemin par le pli de l’aine avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur ce bout si tentateur. Stiles se cambre, halète et passe une main pressante dans les cheveux de Derek. Derek sourit et accepte de prendre sa bite en bouche. Il l’englouti autant qu’il peut avant de pomper, lentement, prenant le temps de bien respirer les effluves de Stiles, de son sexe. Il frotte son nez contre les poils frisés de Stiles lorsqu’il arrive à la base, la bite de Stiles bien enfoncée dans sa gorge. Stiles croit devenir fou, il voudrait pouvoir se branler en même temps qu’il est dans la chaleur de la bouche de Derek mais il ne peut pas, ce dernier reste juste là à l’avaler et le respirer, sans rien faire d’autre que des petits ronds avec sa main sur son ventre. Stiles serre la main de Derek pour le faire réagir et essaye de remuer ses hanches mais Derek appuie trop sur ses cuisses. Toutefois, Derek comprend et il prend les couilles de Stiles dans sa main et enfin il bouge sa tête. Il lèche la longueur de Stiles, en suce le bout et recommence à l’engloutir, cette fois avec des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Il caresse du pouce son anus et derrière ses testicules et sa bave coule sur menton et dans sa barbe, il lèche encore le sexe de Stiles avec abondance de salive. Stiles se remets sur ses coudes pour observer son amant, il constate que celui-ci se frotte contre le lit, encore en jean. Lui aussi il n’en peut plus. Il le tire par ses cheveux et le force à quitter son sexe. La perte fait ruer Stiles en avant et gémir. Il se redresse pour baisser le jean de Derek tandis que celui se prépare avec trois doigts humidifiés de salive. Il sait que ça ne sera pas suffisant mais le lubrifiant est plus loin et il en a besoin maintenant. Il se met debout un instant afin de finir d’ôter son jean et de revenir contre le corps chaud de Stiles au plus vite. Stiles, son amant si prévenant qui a déjà enduit sa belle queue de lubrifiant et qui lui tend la bouteille. Il écarte bien ses jambes de part et d’autre de Stiles, s’aplatie sur son corps afin de se doigter tout en frottant son corps à celui de Stiles. Il lui mord un téton, la peau fine autour de ses aisselles en frottant sa queue contre celle de Stiles. Tous les deux halètent, Stiles passe ses mains dans le dos de Derek, l’agrippe, pousse ses hanches contre les siennes et tire un peu ses cheveux ; ils continuent ce manège jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus. Alors Derek se redresse et vient s’empaler sur la queue de son amant, les pieds bien à plat pour s’ancrer, et il bouge. Sa queue balance au rythme de ses mouvements, il voudrait la toucher, la frotter encore contre le corps de Stiles mais il ne peut pas. Il ne va pas forcément vite au début, il s’abaisse plutôt de manière désordonnée et brutale, jusqu’à ce que Stiles ne s’occupe de sa queue. Ils changent de position, Stiles derrière lui à genoux, Derek à quatre pattes sur les coudes, poussant son cul contre la bite de Stiles, s’aplatissant sur le matelas contre le matelas pour pouvoir toucher sa bite d’une main. Stiles s’enfonce en lui, ses mains agrippées sur ses hanches, il se sent comme un animal, il a l’impression de se faire baiser comme un animal. Il aime ça. Il sent que Stiles est bientôt proche et lui aussi. Ils ne jouissent pas en même temps, mais presque. Lorsqu’ils se câlinent, Derek frotte son sexe encore humide de sperme contre celui de Stiles, étale la semence sur le corps de son amant qui lui sourit d’un air narquois. Il sait ce qui l’excite.<br/>
Lorsque la meute arrive pour le repas quelques heures plus tard, ils sont encore au lit à paresser, pas lavés après leur deuxième round. Comme tous les ans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 Source : mes cours de latin (et un peu de littérature). Oui je vous balance mes cours de latin, et alors ? </p>
<p>Je suis désolée pour cette fin un peu précipitée, il est à nouveau 3h du matin et j’ai besoin de dormir ! XD Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais passer le 20 pour ce calendrier Sterek’s pack, et puis en plus quand les modo sont venue me trouver pour me dire « Eh psst, t’oublie pas hein, tu passes demain ! », il me restait environ 300 mots pour faire mille mots donc ça allait, je pensais bien un peu dépasser mais on était tranquille pour moi. Et puis tout à coup, je me retrouve avec cette fic de plus de 2000 mots alors que je n’écris jamais et un lemon sur des pieds, que s’est-il passé ??? Mon premier lemon en plus. (2000 mots n’est pas énorme on est d’accord, mais je ne pensais pas en faire beaucoup plus de mille à la base.)<br/>Bref, j’espère que cette fic vous aura plus et ne vous aura pas paru trop bizarre, je vous retrouve avec plaisir dans les commentaires ! Prenez soin de vous, à plus tard !<br/>[Cette fic est aussi sur ffnet, même titre, même pseudo.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>